marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA You're a Winner!
prize will be forfeited. Okay, thanks. Bye!" "Not bad. How often does that "you're a winner" thing work?" "You'd be surprised.|Jessica Jones and Luke Cage|AKA You're a Winner!}} AKA You're a Winner! is the sixth episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Luke hires Jessica to help him find someone who may have skipped town, but she fears he'll learn too much about her history in the process. Plot A while ago, Kilgrave attended a poker game and enthralled the other participants to allow him to win; the resultant pot made him a millionaire. Kilgrave researches the price of a new residence to conquer, having a whole restaurant be quiet so he could read, and comes upon one worth $600,000. Arriving there with a duffle bag filled with money, he convinces, without using his power, the residents of the house to leave within 36 hours by paying them twice the house's worth and having them sign legitimate paperwork. As Jessica Jones and Malcolm Ducasse contemplate a new plan to capture Kilgrave, Luke Cage knocks on her door and wants to hire Jones to find Antoine Grier, a young man who disappeared after he was given money by his sister Serena to pay off his debt to loan shark Len Sirkes; Cage attempted to find Grier on his own but was unsuccessful. Though the tension between the two was high, to the point of her recommending another detective, Jones took the case nonetheless. After searching Antoine Grier's Apartment for clues, the two are approached by Sirkes; Sirkes agrees to keep his distance so that he can get his money upon the discovery of the young man. Jones receives a phone call from Jeri Hogarth that Hope Shlottman has been hospitalized. Visiting Shlottman, Jones learns that Shlottman is pregnant as a result of Kilgrave's rape, and that she hired another inmate to assault her in hopes that it would cause a miscarriage. Jones tells Shlottman to allow her to handle her unwanted pregnancy. Shlottman gets an abortion-inducing pill from Jeri Hogarth, who bribes the nurse to gather the remnants of the fetus and send it to a facility for secret, investigative purposes. Cage visits Jones at the Alias Investigations Office, after learning from Ducasse her past and struggles with Kilgrave, and asks her if he can make amends for whatever caused their breakup; Jones admits that he did nothing wrong. The two consummate their renewed relationship. Afterwards, Cage reveals that he is hunting for Grier because his sister promised that she would reveal Reva Connors' killer upon his return. Jones decides she must get to the Grier first. A man with a Puerto Rican accent calls Jones, pretending to Grier, because Jones left a message on his phone saying that he was the winner of a contest; Cage knows that he is not Grier, but the two ask him to retrieve the package at a certain time and place. They follow Victor to an abandoned warehouse to see that it is being used as a marijuana greenhouse. Jones confronts Victor while Cage deals with his dogs and finds Grier; he planned to grow and sell enough weed to become financially independent and to repay his sister and Sirkes. Sirkes suddenly enters with thugs, praising Jones' abilities and requesting that she hand Grier to him; however, Jones refuses, as she needs Grier in order to obtain the information his sister has. A fight ensues, with Jones escapes with Grier while leaving Cage to deal with Sirkes and his men. At Serena Grier's Apartment, Jones tries to convince her to give her the file with Connors' killer's name, although Cage arrives at that moment and obtains the file for himself. He reads that Charles Wallace, the bus driver convicted for her death that night, was actually drunk, and that his blood level toxicology reports were buried by his influential brother-in-law. Enraged, Cage decides to seek out Wallace and kill him. In order to rehabilitate, Ducasse joins the Kilgrave Victim Support Group and tells them his testimony. Jones, after being tipped off by Grier that Cage was planning to murder Wallace, locates him at the bus stop his wife died at, witnessing him throwing Wallace, who is sincerely sorry for being drunk that night, through the bus' windshield. Jones allows Wallace to flee as she reveals to Cage that she was the one killed Connors. She tells Cage that his wife had information on Kilgrave and Jones was ordered to get it and kill Connors; the bus driver swerved to avoid the already dead woman. Cage is perplexed; he then insults Jones and leaves her in tears. Kilgrave, now in possession of the home he bought, notices markers on the door frame and peels away the wallpaper to reveal a chart indicating Jones' growth throughout childhood, revealing that the home he purchased was Jones' childhood home, located on the very street Jones recants when troubled by her PTSD. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Erin Moriarty as Hope Shlottman *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth *David Tennant as Kilgrave Guest Stars: *Susie Abromeit as Pam *Charleigh E. Parker as Sissy Garcia *Parisa Fitz-Henley as Reva Connors *Brett Azar as Len Sirkes *Dante E. Clark as Antoine Grier *Sean Weil as Charles Wallace *Ari Stachel as Victor *Jesmille Darbouze as Serena Grier *Kevin Yamada as Lin *Mike Houston as Harvey *Paul Pryce as Donald *Danielle Ferland as Clair *Gillian Glasco as Emma *Ryan Farrell as Jackson *Lisa Emery as Louise Thompson *Danielle K. Thomas as Prison Nurse *Alexis Wolfe as Dealer *Jeremy Burnett as Player *Devon Diep as Poker Dealer (uncredited) *Phil Cappadora as New Yorker (uncredited) *Hans Marrero as Rough Guy #1 (uncredited) *James Bannon as Voice Actor (uncredited) *Amanda Cross as Girl in Cafe (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office **Northeastern Correctional Facility **Antoine Grier's Apartment **Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz Office **Russian Hideout **Serena Grier's Apartment **Court Square Diner ** (logo) *Caldwell, New Jersey **Jones Residence *Puerto Rico (mentioned) * (mentioned) Events *Ambush at the Russian Hideout Items * (mentioned) Vehicles *Luke Cage's Motorcycle Creatures *Dogs **Myers and Krueger * (mentioned) Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *Kilgrave Victim Support Group *New York City Police Department *New York City Department of Correction * *Hammond Labs (mentioned) * (logo) Mentioned *Angela del Toro *Wendy Ross-Hogarth *Bob Shlottman *Barbara Shlottman *Serena Grier's Father *Charles Wallace's Brother-in-Law *Kerry Barden (picture) *Angel Peart (picture) *Mike O'Shea (picture) * * * Trivia *''AKA You're a Winner!'' is the only episode of the first season of Jessica Jones that Trish Walker does not appear in. Music References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes